frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Verya97/Rozdział 18 - Petraktacje i sojusze
Rozdział 18 - Petraktacje i sojusze Wolfgangiem wstrząsnął przenikliwy dreszcz, a jego usta zaczęły łapczywie połykać powietrze, zupełnie jakby ostatkiem sił udało mu się wydostać na powierzchnię lodowatej topieli. Otworzył szeroko oczy, wlepiając je we wszechogarniającą ciemność lochów, gdzie Magnus wyznaczył mu siedzibę. Jego powieki okazały się bezwzględnie posłuszne jego własnej woli, lecz zanim obudziła się w nim pełna świadomość posiadania raczkującej samodzielności, magia poderwała go z łóżka i wyostrzyła zmysły, jakby chciała otrząsnąć go z zagrażających jej myśli. Natychmiast zakręciło mu się w głowie i poczuł, jak po górnej wardze spływa mu gęsta, intensywnie pachnąca żelazem strużka. Wiedziony wrodzonym odruchem podniósł dłoń chcąc jej dotknąć, ale potężna siła, która niczym setki pająków oplotła siecią każdy zakątek jego duszy, przytwierdziła jego rękę z powrotem do tułowia, zupełnie jakby bawiła się słomianą kukłą. Ignoto nie mógł się oprzeć przerażającej potędze tych filigranowych łańcuchów, lekkich niczym puch, a jednak niosących moc tak niepokojąco nieogarnioną, że wymykały się jej jedynie gesty i myśli proste, pozbawione konsekwencji, nie śniące o przemyceniu prawdziwych, elementarnych przyczyn. Kilka minut później Ignoto znów przemierzał ten sam opuszczony korytarz, nie wiedząc, że był tu już wcześniej. Nie dano mu tej świadomości, gdyż zrozumiano, że zbyt wiele prawdziwych informacji w rękach osoby wykazującej do nich tak wielki pociąg, mogłoby nadszarpnąć ciasne sploty pajęczych sieci, na których zniszczenie Pająk nie mógł jeszcze pozwolić. Wprowadzono go do tej samej pustej komnaty i znów nakazano odszukać lustro. Tym razem usłyszał gdzieś na dnie swojej głowy skrzypienie zawiasów, lecz natychmiast odwrócono od tego jego uwagę. Gdy dotknął palcami nieskończenie równej powierzchni zwierciadła, ukazała się w nim postać, którą jeszcze wczoraj znał jako Magnusa Stavarssona. Przez kilka sekund wpatrywał się w twarz grafa, która coraz bardziej przypominała obleczoną w pergamin czaszkę. Oczy zapadły się jeszcze głębiej w oczodoły, łyskając dookoła złowrogo bladą poświatą rosnącej wewnątrz nich pustki gasnącej duszy. Ich stalowa barwa stopiła się w ogniu niewyobrażalnego bólu, zaciskającego szczęki Magnusa niczym kowalskie imadło. Na nieszczęście Ignoto, pozwolono mu dostrzec przerażającą, destrukcyjną siłę Lumdinga, która w ciągu jednej doby zgięła przed sobą żelazny kark grafa, nie dając mu przewidzieć swoich ścieżek zachowań. Magnus wciąż zdawał się błądzić po omacku, rzucając do boju wszystkie swoje siły, by nie dać się strącić z wyznaczonej drogi. Splótł się z Lumdingiem w śmiertelnym uścisku tak ściśle, że jeden z nich musiał w końcu ustąpić, lub polec. Ignoto poczuł, jak jego serce zaczyna uderzać z rosnącym przerażeniem, a oddech przyspieszać, choć starano się boleśnie tłumić w nim te objawy. Stał więc w milczeniu, otępiały i zdezorientowany, jakby dopiero co odzyskał przytomność po solidnym ciosie w głowę. — Mów — rzucił Magnus szeptem przenikliwym jak jądro zimowej nocy. — Wszystko z planem zgodnie — wymamrotał nieskładnie Ignoto, niemal czując, jak zimna dłoń magii grzebie mu w gardle i siłą wyrywa na zewnątrz odpowiednie słowa. Wciąż był jednak na tyle nieświadomy i otępiały, że mógł jedynie podążyć bezwiednie za ciągnącym go łańcuchem. — Mercedes zemdlała w trakcie uczty i jej syn zaniósł ją do komnaty. — Ona wie, co ma robić. — Tak jest. Ale problem również. Rubén upił się na uczcie i obraził królową. Ignoto zboczył nieco z wyznaczonej ścieżki i odwrócił wzrok, by nie napotkać wściekłego spojrzenia Magnusa, które kryło w sobie siłę zdolną obrócić w perzynę cały pałac. — Przekaż mu, że jeżeli to się powtórzy, odbiorę mu Pieczęć Przywiązania. To będzie dla niego ostateczny wyrok. — Tak jest. — Nie mam czasu na zabawę w podchody. Powiedz mu, że to jego ostatnia szansa. On wie, co to oznacza. — Tak jest — powtórzył machinalnie Ignoto, obawiając się choćby poruszyć po pouczeniach grafa, a raczej przez nieludzką manierę, w jakiej zostały one wyrażone. — Rafael jest już niepotrzebny, ale jeszcze nie można się go pozbyć. Dopilnuj, żeby z braku zajęć nie próbował wchodzić mi w drogę, i rób, co do ciebie należy. Głowa Ignoto skinęła na znak zgody. — Dziewięć dni — rzucił Magnus i zniknął. Kiedy tylko twarz grafa rozpłynęła się w szkle, Wolfgang zachwiał się i upadł bezwładnie na ziemię, tracąc przytomność. Część pajęczych nici została rozerwana przez pozbawioną magii istotę, gdy te były napięte i skupione na utrzymywaniu połączenia z Magnusem. Wszystkie wczorajsze uczucia zaczęły przeciekać przez powstałe przestrzenie niczym przez sito, napierane ciężarem nowych, stworzonych w ukryciu, gdy nieproszony gość nie patrzył. Wolfgang odzyskał świadomość po kilku minutach i choć nie miał prawa niczego pamiętać, widział przed sobą przerażone twarze Josepha, Brunhildy i Gertrudy, których jeszcze nie tak dawno wcale by nie rozpoznał. Napór myśli wydrążył w sieci na tyle dużą dziurę, by mogła przepłynąć przez nią przyczyna jego misji, skryta w najgłębszych zakamarkach jego umysłu. Strach na chwilę przywrócił mu pełną świadomość, która natychmiast utonęła we łzach. Teraz już wiedział, że pasożyt w jego duszy specjalnie osłabił linię obrony, pokazując mu twarze jego sióstr i brata, by Wolfgang przekonał się, iż bez magii nie wypełni poleceń Magnusa i nigdy nie odzyska rodzeństwa. Powoli opuścił tarczę i pozwolił magii załatać wszystkie wyrwy w swej konstrukcji. Potrzebował tego szkodnika, który wyżerał siły z pragnącego się go pozbyć ciała, by dopilnować, żeby nic nie wymknęło się spod kontroli. Nim znów całkowicie zobojętniał, poczuł na policzku pojedynczą łzę. Kiedy przemierzyła ona rozpalony gorączką policzek, spadła na posadzkę osamotniona, gdyż myśli Ignoto zostały od niej brutalnie odciągnięte. Już zamierzano zawrócić go do swojej celi, gdy nagle poczuł rozrywający ból głowy, zupełnie jakby ktoś próbował rozłupać ją na pół. Gorączka zaczęła rosnąć w zastraszającym tempie. Wolfgang znów się obudził i zaczął wypierać Ignoto z jeszcze większym zacięciem. Jego niemagiczna natura poczuła krew i wyrywała dla siebie coraz większe kawałki świadomości, na co nie mógł pozwolić. Wolfgang niczym w transie, przewracając się i potykając, wpadł do swojej celi i zatrzasnął drzwi. Natychmiast dopadł skrzyni, na dnie której schowane były zioła lecznicze i opatrunki. Pomimo trzęsących się dłoni zdołał otworzyć kłódkę. Wyrzucił na podłogę szaty i broń, by czym prędzej dostać się do buteleczek. Jako że całkowicie stracił zdolność widzenia w ciemności i nie mógł odczytać co znajduje się w każdej z nich, już na kolanach zapalił najbliższą świecę, której słaby płomień niemal go oślepił. Nie słysząc nic poza własnym, przerażonym oddechem, dopadł w końcu wywaru zbijającego temperaturę. Wypił go do dna i ostatkiem sił dowlókł się do pryczy, trzęsąc się z zimna. Nim lek zaczął działać, Wolfgang ponownie stracił świadomość, lecz tym razem nie znalazł się w ciemności. Poczuł, jak coś przyciąga jego myśli niczym magnes i zaczyna mieszać je między sobą, tworząc obraz, wizję z przeszłości. Wraz z gasnącym oddechem dusza Wolfganga została wypuszczona na wolność i pobiegła, by odpowiedzieć na anonimowe, ale przepełnione spokojem i bezpieczeństwem wezwanie. Masywny gniadosz pędził galopem po idealnie równym morzu zieleni, rozrzucając kopytami jeszcze nieco wilgotną murawę. Odbijał się od niej z taką lekkością, jakby zupełnie nie czuł ciężaru dwóch jeźdźców na swoim grzbiecie. — Stark, schneller, schneller!* — krzyknął chłopiec, usadowiony z przodu siodła. Rumak zarżał, pochylił szyję i rozszerzył chrapy, z łatwością przechodząc w cwał. Chłopiec wydał okrzyk dziecięcej radości, lecz drugi z jeźdźców, szczupły młodzieniec o blond włosach, po kilku sekundach delikatnie ściągnął wodze. — Wolfie, daj mu biec, Stark nigdy jeszcze nie pędził tak szybko! — wykrzyknął z wyrzutem malec, chcąc obrócić się bokiem do młodzieńca, który jednak stanowczo przytrzymał go ręką przodem do kierunku jazdy. — Już wystarczy, Joseph. To zbyt niebezpieczne. — Wolfgang był nieugięty, pewną ręką kierując Starka ku wąskiemu strumieniowi. Joseph nie dąsał się długo wiedząc, że nic nie wskóra. Jego starszy brat był nieugięty. Kiedy Stark zaspokoił pragnienie po wymagającym biegu, udali się w drogę powrotną do domu, zamku Silberstein, siedziby ich ojca, Alberta von Oxensterna. — Daj mi poprowadzić Starka — poprosił Joseph, kiedy zbliżali się do bramy. — Wiesz, że papa zabronił ci nim kierować — przypomniał Wolfgang, mocniej łapiąc braciszka w pasie gdy wjechali na ruchomą kładkę, po której obu stronach jeszcze ziały pozostałości fosy. — Tylko kawałeczek! Wolfie... — Joseph zerknął błagalnie znad ramienia na Wolfganga. Dziedzic von Oxensternów udał, że się namyśla, ale nie mógł się oprzeć niewinnym błękitnym oczom brata. — No dobrze, nikomu ani słowa — zaśmiał się, oddając wodze w małe rączki Josepha, którego twarz rozjaśnił szeroki uśmiech. Wjechali stępem na dziedziniec, gdzie na jednej z ławek przysiadły wraz z tamborkami ich siostry, Brunhilda i Gertruda, korzystając z ciepłego i słonecznego dnia. Starsza z dziewcząt, Brunhilda, pomagała siostrze przy bardziej skomplikowanych ściegach, wykazując się ogromną cierpliwością wobec nieco niezdarnej Gertrudy. Joseph nie bez trudu skierował Starka ku ławce, który wyczuwszy młodą, niepewną rękę, postanowił zaprezentować próbkę swojego charakteru. Wolfgang szybko jednak opanował sytuację, zdecydowanie pociągając za wodze. — Małemu nie wolno samemu prowadzić Starka — odezwała się z dziecięcym wyrzutem Gertruda, której wydawało się, że będąc dwa lata starsza od Josepha, była w porównaniu do niego już prawie dorosła. — Dlatego pojechał ze mną — wyjaśnił Wolfgang, zdejmując chłopca z siodła, gdy ten już pożegnał się czułym uściskiem z szyją nie do końca skłonnego do czułości Starka. — Stark pędził dziś cwałem! — oznajmił radośnie Joseph, podbiegając do Brunhildy i bez zaproszenia ładując się na jej kolana. — Papa z pewnością będzie dumny — zapewniła dziewczyna, przytulając malca i posyłając bratu porozumiewawcze spojrzenie, w którym wyrażała pewność, że papa Albert o niczym się nie dowie. Gertruda dyskretnie pokazała Josephowi język, po czym starając się zachować resztki godności wielkiej damy, oznajmiła: — Papa chciał cię widzieć. Wolfgang posłał pytające spojrzenie swojej starszej siostrze. — Kazał wezwać cię do swojego gabinetu, kiedy tylko wrócisz z przejażdżki — potwierdziła, starając się uniknąć źdźbła, które Joseph zapamiętale próbował wetknąć jej do nosa. — Mówiłam — podkreśliła Gertruda, tupiąc nóżką. Wolfgang zerknął z niepokojem na okno w południowej wieży, gdzie znajdował się gabinet Alberta von Oxensterna. — Idź. Postaram się, by Gertruda i Joseph nie obrócili zamku do góry nogami — zażartowała Brunhilda, lecz pod pozorną lekkością jej głosu kryło się pełne przygnębienia zmęczenie. Od śmierci ich matki, Helgi von Oxenstern, to Brunhilda wzięła na swoje barki obowiązek opieki nad młodszym rodzeństwem, choć sama była jeszcze dzieckiem. Wrodzona cierpliwość i poczucie odpowiedzialności, które z całej czwórki odziedziczyła po matce w największym stopniu, sprawiały że wydawała się znacznie starsza, niż w rzeczywistości, ale po części odpowiadał za to również smutek z nieustannego przedkładania potrzeb rodzeństwa ponad własne. — Dziękuję — powiedział z wdzięcznością Wolfgang i pociągnął Starka za uzdę. Odprowadzając wierzchowca do stajni rozmyślał co mogło się wydarzyć, że jego ojciec tak pilnie chciał go zobaczyć, mimo iż zwykle nie miał w zwyczaju dzielenia się z nim wzlotami i upadkami rodzinnych interesów. Wolfgang jako przyszły dziedzic fortuny von Oxensternów, czując się odpowiedzialnym za swoich przyszłych poddanych, sam wielokrotnie proponował ojcu, że wyręczy go w papierkowej robocie lub skontroluje rutynowo jedną z przynależnych von Oxensternom wsi. Jednak arcyksiążę Albert zawsze stanowczo odmawiał, zapewniając, że sam sobie świetnie poradzi. Wolfgang wyraźnie dostrzegał coraz większe problemy ze snem i koncentracją, z jakimi zmagał się jego ojciec. Albert stawał się wtedy rozdrażniony i praktycznie nie wychodził z gabinetu, raz dziennie prosząc służącego o odrobinę jedzenia. Zmierzając do swojej komnaty Wolfgang zerknął na obraz wiszący nad wejściem do głównej sali. Osamotniony na ogromnej ścianie przypominał księciu barwny kwiat rzucony na wybrukowany plac. Był to portret ślubny Alberta i Helgi von Oxensternów, namalowany dzień po zawarciu przez nich małżeństwa. Jego ojciec nie przypominał już w niczym tego roześmianego, zakochanego po uszy mężczyzny z płótna, a obserwowanie jak z każdym dniem zmienia się on na gorsze sprawiało, że Wolfgang coraz rzadziej spoglądał na ten obraz, pomimo iż promieniał on minionym szczęściem i miłością. Wolfgang prędko przebrał się z ubioru do konnej jazdy, zakładając szybko to, co wydało mu się najbardziej eleganckie. Gdyby stawił się przed ojcem w samej koszuli i spodniach, czekałaby go godzinna reprymenda na temat tego, jak powinien nosić się przyszły arcyksiążę. Przygładzając rozrzucone włosy, zapukał do grubych drzwi ojcowskiego gabinetu. Jak zawsze, długo czekał na zaproszenie. Gdy już wszedł, nie od razu udało się odnaleźć ojca, gdyż do pomieszczenia wpadała zza przymkniętej okiennicy tylko niewielka stróżka światła. Gabinet Alberta von Oxensterna powoli stawał się obrazem jego samego: nieuporządkowany, zajęty głównie papierami i pachnący kurzem. — Panie ojcze? — powiedział nieśmiało, a coś poruszyło się w mroku po drugiej stronie biurka. — Synu. — Rozległ się spod drugiego okna nieobecny, suchy głos. Kiedy oczy Wolfganga przyzwyczaiły się do półmroku, dostrzegł kontury siedzącej w ciemnościach postaci. Albert von Oxenstern od zawsze był mężczyzną niewysokim i szczupłym, którego wyblakłe, błękitne oczy patrzyły uważnie zza okrągłych, drucianych okularów, opartych na wydatnym, garbatym nosie, charakterystycznym dla rodu von Oxensternów. Odkąd jednak zmarła Helga, wydając na świat Josepha, Albert powoli zatopił się w absolutnej ciszy swojego gabinetu. Wychudł jeszcze bardziej i całkowicie wyłysiał, przez co musiał nosić perukę. Odcinając się od powodów do poruszania się, którymi były jego dzieci, zastał się i zesztywniał, niczym zardzewiały zawias. Nic już nie pozostało z niegdyś znakomitego tancerza i troskliwego ojca, jakiego obraz Wolfgang i Brunhilda mieli jeszcze w pamięci. Gertruda nie mogła pamiętać, jak tata nosił ją na rękach i kołysał do snu, gdyż miała zaledwie dwa latka, gdy na świat przyszedł Joseph, za powicie którego Helga von Oxenstern zapłaciła najwyższą cenę. Albert nigdy nie wziął swojego drugiego syna na ręce, nie przytulił go, ani nawet nie pogłaskał po głowie. Dał mu jedynie całą listę zakazów (na której między innymi figurował bezwzględny zakaz wstępu do gabinetu ojca) i łożył na jego edukację, a wychowanie powierzył ochmistrzyni, której mały Joseph bał się panicznie. To dlatego jego starsze rodzeństwo, a zwłaszcza Brunhilda, wzięło na siebie ciężar opieki nad najmłodszym bratem, by, gdy przyjdzie mu się zmierzyć z bolesną prawdą o swoich narodzinach i stawić czoła ojcu, wiedział, że nie jest sam. — Wzywałeś mnie. — Przypomniał o sobie Wolfgang, gdy cisza nadmiernie się przedłużała. — Von Kreugen odebrał nam prawa do Weißplatz i Arnfertu — rzucił Albert, głosem ochrypłym od gorąca i kurzu. Wolfgang, od razu wrzucony w sedno sprawy, musiał poświęcić chwilę na poukładanie myśli. — To nasze dwie największe ziemie. Dlaczego? Albert wyciągnął zza pazuchy kaftana jakiś wymięty papier, zapewne obejrzany przez niego na wszystkie strony. — Wyrok trybunału — rzucił, przesuwając po biurku w kierunku syna pergamin. Wolfgang podniósł go i przebiegł po nim pobieżnie wzrokiem. — Naprawdę von Kreugen doszukiwał się zapisów z ksiąg podatkowych sprzed dwustu lat tylko po to, by odebrać nam ziemię za domniemane niezgodności w rozliczeniach? — Nie dowierzał Wolfgang. — Ten... człowiek chce mojej ruiny — zapewnił twardo Albert, jakby było to przesądzone już od dawna. — Wraz z ziemią zabrał nam hektary pól pszenicy, hodowlę koni i kopalnię srebra. Bez dochodów z nich będziemy mogli pożegnać się z pierwszeństwem do eksportu zboża na północ, co było głównym źródłem naszych zarobków. — Wciąż mamy przecież ponad trzydzieści innych wsi, nie ma powodów do obaw. — A skąd masz pewność, że i ich nie odbierze nam von Kreugen? — zapytał ostro Albert, zupełnie jakby nie chciał wysłuchiwać racjonalnych argumentów. Wolfgang, nieco zaskoczony tak gwałtownym wybuchem ojca, dobrze się zastanowił, zanim odpowiedział. — Co zamierzasz zrobić? — zapytał ostrożnie, oddając ojcu papier. Albert zignorował wyciągniętą dłoń syna. Wstał i przeczesał dłonią siwe włosy peruki, zaczesane do tyłu i natłuszczone zgodnie z nową modą. — Pojadę na północ, by rozejrzeć się po tamtejszym rynku. Być może zrodzi się potrzeba nowego produktu, którym moglibyśmy zrekompensować straty wynikłe z utraty pierwszeństwa do sprzedaży zboża... Najpierw udam się do Arendelle, na koronację księżniczki Elsy. — Ale przecież jego wysokość wyznaczył już na dygnitarza grafa Rüdigera... — Wiem! — po raz kolejny wykrzyknął Albert. — Wiem — dodał łagodniej. — Ale graf Rüdiger ani razu nie widział mnie na oczy. Pojadę pod swoim pseudonimem z czasów młodości: von Schwondenkaunt. Na koronacji będą obecni wszyscy hrabiowie Arendelle, z pewnością uda mi się z nimi porozmawiać, a może nawet z samą królową? — Z całym szacunkiem, ojcze, ale nie sądzę by wybieranie się pod pseudonimem w takich celach było rozsądne... Albert von Oxenstern puścił słowa syna mimo uszu. — Ponoć przyszła królowa Arendelle to istny skarb. Nie dziwię się, że król Agdar, świeć Panie nad jego duszą, tak długo ukrywał ją przed światem... Wszystko powinno się udać. Uda się, na pewno. Musi się udać... Wspomnienie rozwiało się i czas, wraz z pierwszym oddechem Wolfganga, jakby od nowa zaczął swój bieg. Książę von Oxenstern powoli przeszedł do pozycji siedzącej, mocno trzymając się łóżka, jakby wciąż nie był pewien, czy powrócił do właściwej rzeczywistości. Zaledwie kilka minut temu został porażony wizją swojego przerażonego rodzeństwa, dla dobra których musiał za wszelką cenę zatrzymać w sobie wyniszczającą go magię. Teraz jakaś nieznana siła wydobyła z jego pamięci właśnie to konkretne wspomnienie jednej z ostatnich rozmów z ojcem, w czasie której po raz pierwszy przeszło mu przez myśl, że Albert von Oxenstern nie wyjawił mu całej prawdy o swoich planach związanych z wizytą w Arendelle. To poddawało w wątpliwość jego niewinność, o której Wolfgang do tej pory był święcie przekonany, oraz czystość intencji Magnusa. Po tym doświadczeniu, siły białej i czarnej magii najwyraźniej szukały nowych sposobów na ugodzenie przeciwnika, gdyż gorączka niemal całkowicie ustąpiła i pole bitwy w postaci Wolfganga mogło nieco odetchnąć. On sam nie mógł jednak pozwolić na zbyt długie zawieszenie broni. Nie posiadając magii nie mógł kontrolować księcia Rubena, Rafaela, ani pozostałych, zamieszanych w tę intrygę. Zapalił pozostałe świece, rozjaśniając celę, i uklęknął na podłodze, w napięciu czekając na atak. Szok, jaki pozostawił w jego duszy potężny impakt białej magii, przemijał niczym zaćmienie słońca. Gorączka wzrastała, nic sobie nie robiąc z marnych ziołowych wywarów. Wolfgangowi zdawało się, że jego skóra staje się żywym płomieniem. Zrzucił z siebie niemal wszystkie ubrania i przylgnął do zimnej, kamiennej podłogi, która natychmiast stała się mokra od potu. Był pewien, że nie przeżyłby tego, gdyby przyczynę całego cierpienia można było objąć ludzkim rozumem. — Dosyć... — wycharczał, wspierając się na łokciach i powoli przesuwając się ku kufrowi. Jego niemagiczna dusza, dodatkowo wzmocniona siłami białej magii, była teraz zbyt potężna. Prędzej pozwoliłaby go zabić, niż oddać się pod dobrowolne panowanie mrocznego nieproszonego gościa, więc Wolfgang musiał sięgnąć po ostateczne rozwiązanie. Wyciągnął z dna kufra buteleczkę laudanum i nie myśląc o konsekwencjach pociągnął łyk, dokonując sabotażu własnego organizmu. Miał wrażenie, że płyn zaczął mu parować już w ustach. Padł na podłogę i czekał, co właściwie się stanie, a minuty dłużyły się w nieskończoność. W końcu powoli zaczął tracić czucie bólu, a pierwszą oznaką powrotu magii był wyostrzający się wzrok. Osiągnął sukces, ale nie czuł radości, czy ulgi. Rozejrzał się otępiały po swoim otoczeniu, zauważając leżące na podłodze ubrania. Nagle zorientował się, że jest mu zimno. Ostrożnie założył je na siebie z powrotem, lecz do każdej części stroju musiał przywoływać osobne wspomnienia, jak należy ją nosić. Wszystkie myśli zostały od niego odgrodzone ścianą z mlecznego szkła, do której musiały podchodzić pojedynczo i powoli, by mógł je zinterpretować. Nie stracił jednak ponownie świadomości, kim był naprawdę. Ignoto skrył się gdzieś głęboko z tyłu głowy, ale i tak wciąż coś rewidowało nieustannie jego plany i czuwało z jednym okiem otwartym. Spojrzał przez zakratowany wietrznik, przez które wpadało chłodne nocne powietrze. Był środek nocy i niebo jeszcze nie zaczęło szarzeć. Ponownie usiadł na łóżku i w bezruchu zaczął odliczać godziny. Niczym kamienny gargulec na kościelnej wieży, bez najmniejszego drgnięcia doczekał poranka. Kiedy słońce w całości wspięło się na nieboskłon i wyplątało z różowej pierzyny chmur, gorączka zaczęła powracać. Minęło sześć godzin od zażycia pierwszej dawki laudanum. Wolfgang już nie czekał, by przekonać się, czy tym razem uda mu się przemóc ból, i zażył kolejną dawkę. Zerknął na buteleczkę pod światło i powoli obliczył, że bezcennego leku starczy mu tylko na cztery dni. O pięć za mało, zgodnie z przewidywaniami Stavarssona. Strach nieco rozjaśnił umysł Wolfganga, dzięki czemu szybko wpadł on na pomysł przeszukania po zmroku gabinetu nadwornego medyka. I znów usiadł, nie czując potrzeby zaspokojenia żadnych potrzeb ciała, jakby pozostawanie w bezruchu mogło zastąpić je wszystkie. Nagle przypomniał sobie słowa Magnusa, dotyczące księcia Rubena. Myśli w panice zaczęły zderzać się ze sobą, a podnosiły się równie powoli, jak ich właściciel. Dopiero po kilku minutach ślamazarnego porządkowania umysłu Wolfgang wprawił swoje ciało w ruch, założył płaszcz z kapturem i wyszedł z lochów. * Elsa była coraz bardziej zachwycona iberyjskim zwyczajem późnego wstawania, zwłaszcza po tak męczącym dniu. W łazience czekała już na nią gorąca kąpiel, a na stoliku obok ogromnej wanny leżała też taca z ciasteczkami, ułożonymi w uśmiechniętą buźkę. Elsa roześmiała się, nie mając wątpliwości, iż była to zasługa małej Pilar. Podczas kąpieli rozmyślała o wszystkim, co wydarzyło się w trakcie uczty, choć pierwszą w kolejce kwestię incydentu z księciem Rubenem zostawiła na później przez złożoność uczuć, jakie w niej budził. Zadziwił ją przy tym fakt, że, gdy przychodziło do ważenia sentymentów, to nie infant Alexander królował w jej umyśle, choć twarzą w twarz pobudzał je najmocniej. Siła jego urody była niezrównana, ale działała jedynie na najwrażliwszy ze wszystkich zmysł wzroku. Przez swoją jednowymiarowość aparycja księcia przypominała Elsie płaskorzeźbę — arcydzieło, które obserwowane z boku, traciło całą swoją olśniewającą moc. Zastanawiała się, co też podczas tańca powiedziała infantowi Anna, że gdy skończyli wspólnego menueta, a księżniczka gdzieś zniknęła, książę ani razu nie spróbował ponownie zaprosić ją do tańca, ba, jego spojrzenie rzadko nawet uciekało w jej kierunku. Oczywiście była mu bardzo wdzięczna za ocalenie jej przed księciem Rubenem, ale szczerze ucieszyła się, że w końcu dał jej odetchnąć po kilku godzinach spędzonych w klatce jego słów. Starała się zrozumieć, że zapewne dostał takie polecenie, być może od samej królowej, by spróbować ją w sobie rozkochać, ale natarczywy, przepełniony wszelkimi przesadami sposób w jaki to czynił, skutecznie odstręczał Elsę, mimo iż lubiła jego wesołe usposobienie. Elsa próbowała więc nieco usprawiedliwić jego wczorajsze rozchwianie emocjonalne nagłym omdleniem królowej Mercedes, które przeraziło wszystkich do głębi. W nocy nie nadeszła żadna niepokojąca wieść, zatem Elsa była dobrej myśli co do stanu zdrowia władczyni Iberii, ale jej umysł wciąż zaprzątała przyczyna owego zdarzenia. Przypomniała sobie reakcję Anny, która natychmiast zaczęła wąchać mokry od wina rękaw sukni oraz puchar królowej, w poszukiwaniu podejrzanej woni. Przeczucia księżniczki, pełne świadomości przyczajonego gdzieś zagrożenia nie pomagały Elsie wydać jednoznacznego osądu nawet we własnej głowie. Kiedy jadąc w karecie do pałacu usłyszała od markiza de Guzmana o nieszczęśliwym wypadku króla Carlosa Filipa, mając w pamięci ostrzeżenia Bazaltara i spotkanie z Królową Syren, gotowa była przytaknąć wszystkim podejrzeniom siostry. Uderzona jednak bijącym z każdej strony miasta spokojem i serdeczną gościnnością rodziny królewskiej, zaczęła zastanawiać się, czy pozwolenie na nadmierną swawolę uczuć było właściwe i, przede wszystkim, rozsądne w obliczu tak odpowiedzialnej misji dyplomatycznej. Infant Alexander wyraźnie powiedział, że jego matka zemdlała z nadmiaru negatywnych emocji, a wypadek w czasie polowania, podczas którego tak niefortunnie został raniony król Carlos Filip, nazwał właśnie wypadkiem, w pełnym znaczeniu tego słowa. Bazaltar ostrzegł ją, że magia jest znacznie potężniejsza, niż nawet Elsa, wzrastająca z nią od urodzenia, potrafiła sobie wyobrazić. Tymczasem od przybycia do Iberii nie poczuła nawet iskierki magii w swoim otoczeniu, poza, oczywiście, swoją własną, która w tajemniczy sposób odzyskała równowagę. Dlatego powątpiewała w rewelacje Anny i jej tajemnicze „przeczucia" najpierw wobec Rafaela, a później odnośnie infanta Rubena. Szczerze chciała jej wierzyć i daleka była od podejrzewania jej o kłamstwo, ale miała wrażenie, że jej siostra, bardzo krótko uświadomiona o swojej malutkiej zdolności, nie umie się jeszcze z nią właściwie obchodzić, ani interpretować jej sygnałów. Musiała jednak przyznać rację przewidywaniom siostry wobec księcia Rubena, chociaż wątpiła, by do jej uprzedzeń znacząco przyczyniły się magiczne zdolności. Zanim właściwie posegregowała myśli w szufladkach i szkatułkach umysłu, woda w wannie była już zimna, a talerzyk z ciastkami od Pilar — zupełnie pusty. Gotowa na kolejne spotkania, dla których zostawiła uchylone wszystkie skrytki w swojej głowie pełne nierozwiązanych zagadek, założyła chabrową suknię, jedną z ofiarowanych przez Mercedes. Montserrat, która jakby wyczuła, że Elsa jest już gotowa, weszła do jej komnaty, by zaprowadzić królową do wielkiej jadalni, gdzie tuż po przybyciu do Iberii Mercedes ugościła delegację z Arendelle pierwszym posiłkiem w pałacu. Znaczna część markizów spędziła tę noc w zamku, więc ogromna jadalnia, zapełniona niemal po krańce stołów, nie wydała się już Elsie zaprojektowana z przesadą. — Jej wysokość, królowa Arendelle! — oznajmił donośnie stojący przy wejściu służący. Wszyscy obecni w sali wstali i ukłonili się, a Elsa skinęła głową, poszukując wzrokiem siostry. Anna siedziała pomiędzy księciem Alexandrem i pustym fotelem przeznaczonym dla królowej Mercedes. Infant Alexander jedynie ukłonił się z uśmiechem i odwrócił wzrok, co nie było do niego podobne. Księżniczka złapała zaskoczone spojrzenie Elsy i wzruszyła ramionami z uśmiechem, dając jej do zrozumienia, że to dłuższa historia. Montserrat wskazała jednak Elsie miejsce pomiędzy markizem de Guzmanem, a kolejnym pustym siedzeniem dla również nieobecnego księcia Rubena. — Wasza wysokość — zaczął pogodnie markiz, gdy królowa rozsiadła się wygodnie i obmyła dłonie. — W końcu spełniło się moje marzenie o dłuższej konwersacji. Jak wasza wysokość się dziś czuje? Elsa uwielbiała ten lekko żartobliwy, pogodny ton głosu markiza, w jakim wypowiadał on wszelkie wymagane przez etykietę zwroty. To sprawiało, że rozmowa z nim, dla osoby nie przepadającej za rozwlekłym rytuałem, od razu stawała się czystą przyjemnością. — To zależy, czy pytasz o samopoczucie ciała, czy ducha. Co do ciała, wybornie, lecz co do ducha zależy ono tylko od stanu zdrowia jej wysokości królowej Mercedes. Markiz pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. — Wasza wysokość znów wyprzedziła moje myśli, choć w moim przypadku po wczorajszej uczcie ciało dopasowało się do marnej kondycji głowy... — Markiz spróbował dodać tej wypowiedzi nieco żartobliwej przyprawy, lecz tym razem ta sztuka mu się nie udała. — Książęta czuwali przy matce całą noc. Infant Alexander potwierdził, że królowej nic nie zagraża, ale czekamy, co powie książę Rubén, który wziął ostatnią wartę. Sytuacja może nie być już tak poważna, lecz przez wzgląd na to, co stało się z naszym królem, musimy chronić jego małżonkę, choćby do przesady. Elsa zerknęła w kierunku młodszego z książąt, który od początku śniadania nie zwracał na nią większej uwagi, pogrążony w wesołej konwersacji z Anną. Następnie rozejrzała się po sali. Markizowie rozmawiali ze sobą umiarkowanie głośno, zapewne przez wzgląd na wczesną porę i brak wina, ale z ich gestów i mimiki Elsa wywnioskowała, że w zdecydowanej większości nie rozprawiali o poważnych tematach, czego podczas nieobecności króla można było spodziewać się po członkach królewskiej rady. — Don Alfonso — zwróciła się do pogrążonego w zamyśleniu markiza. — Proszę mi wytłumaczyć, dlaczego królowa małżonka posiada tak rozległą władzę? — Wiedziałem, że wasza wysokość jest spostrzegawcza. Pamiętam, że zwróciło to uwagę waszej wysokości już w drodze do pałacu, gdy oznajmiłem, że to królowa Mercedes zastąpi męża w obowiązkach — wspomniał szlachcic, odsuwając się od stołu, by móc wygodniej spoglądać na Elsę. — To sytuacja bezprecedensowa, na którą złożyło się wiele czynników. Nasz król, jego wysokość Carlos Filip, jest osobą skrajnie nieufną wobec magnatów i doradców, o czym wiedzą już wszyscy na całym kontynencie. — Zostało mi o tym wspomniane — potwierdziła dyplomatycznie Elsa, zaplatając dłonie na podłokietniku. — Iberyjskie prawo mówi, że królowa małżonka, o ile pochodzi z wysokiego rodu i jest odpowiednio wykształcona, może rządzić wraz z mężem na niemal równych prawach oraz, w razie konieczności, przejąć ich pełnię jako regentka, co stało się po wypadku króla. Jego wysokość ufa swojej żonie bezgranicznie, gdyż, co rzadko się zdarza, ich małżeństwo zostało zawarte z miłości, która po tylu latach wciąż płonie tak samo, co potwierdza błogosławiony stan królowej. To uczucie jest dla nich obojga potężną bronią. Tak wysoką pozycję jej wysokość zawdzięcza również swojemu ojcu, hrabi Barcelony, bogatemu i wpływowemu mężczyzny. Wydając on córkę za króla Iberii zażądał, by do momentu śmierci jej lub króla, miała władzę większą od swoich dzieci, następców tronu. W zamian hrabia zobowiązał się utrzymać dla Iberii przyjazne stosunki z Frankonią, graniczącą poprzez góry z jego włościami. I tutaj przechodzimy do trzeciego powodu, którym jest długotrwały pokój, jakim cieszy się Iberia. Nikt nie musi się martwić o jutro, dlatego rada kontrolująca poczynania króla pozwala mu na wiele, zadowolona, że władca Iberii jest zdolnym przywódcą i na tyle silnym, by nie chciała mu się w niczym sprzeciwiać... Teraz, gdy potrzebna jest jej pomoc, naprawdę trudno uczynić z niej na powrót jeden organizm. Każdy chce być głową, ale nikt rękami. — Jeszcze nie słyszałam, by członek królewskiej rady posiadał tak krytyczne spojrzenie na sytuację polityczną w obecności władcy innego kraju — zauważyła Elsa, z zaskoczeniem obserwując jak stężała twarz markiza, odkąd zaczął mówić o pozostałych wysoko urodzonych należących do rady. — Spojrzenie może być tylko jedno, wasza wysokość, niezależnie od tego, z kim się nim dzieli. Oczywiście nie poruszyłbym tego tematu, gdybym nie ufał w szczere intencje waszej królewskiej mości, lecz uznałem, że tak będzie lepiej zarówno dla Iberii, jak i dla Sverigii. Znając ciężką sytuację, w jakiej znalazła się rodzina królewska, oraz będąc świadomym słabej więzi między nią, a królewską radą, praktycznie pozbawioną ambitnych, absolutnie prokrólewskich jednostek, wasza wysokość może być pewna, że pomysł wojny będzie milczał, dopóki milczy król Carlos Filip. Posiadając tę wiedzę, wierzę, że wykorzystasz ją, pani, w zgodzie z własnym sumieniem, tylko i wyłącznie dla dobra Sverigii i Iberii. Elsa, słuchając płynącej prosto z serca przemowy markiza, uświadomiła sobie w pełni, że miała przed sobą jednego z najwybitniejszych polityków, z jakimi miała okazję rozmawiać; żaden z hrabiów Arendelle nie potrafił przekonać królowej do swoich racji za pomocą zaledwie kilku zdań. Don Alfonso de Guzmán nie obawiał się otwarcie krytykować sytuacji we własnym kraju, za co wielu być może domagałoby się dla niego surowej kary. Dzięki niesamowitej zdolności do odczytywania charakteru i zamiarów rozmówcy, ufając w szczerość jego intencji i swój osąd, przedstawił mu nagą prawdę, odsłaniając słabe punkty. Paradoksalnie zyskał tym teraz dla Iberii więcej, niż niekończące się przemowy oratorów, gdyż Elsa, głębiej poznając rolę i motywacje Iberii, jako dobry władca zaliczyła je do tych, z którymi przypłynęła tutaj, by ich bronić. — Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, by uzyskać, to, co najlepsze dla obu stron. To zaszczyt, móc z tobą współpracować, don Alfonso — zapewniła Elsa wciąż nie mogąc wyjść z podziwu dla zdolności trafnej oceny ludzkiego sumienia, jaką posiadał markiz. — Zaszczyt ten dorównuje mojemu, wasza wysokość — odparł don Alfonso, delikatnie skłaniając głowę — ale sądzę, że zrobiło się tutaj zbyt gęsto od konwenansów, czego, jak sądzę, oboje nie lubimy. Elsa roześmiała się, po raz kolejny zaskoczona inną zdolnością markiza, jaką było płynne kierowanie nastrojem otoczenia, w zależności od potrzeby sytuacji. — Masz rację. Chciałabym się dowiedzieć nieco więcej na temat rodziny królewskiej, ale tym razem bez wątków politycznych. — Czysta ciekawość? — zapytał, celowo spoglądając najpierw na Elsę, a później na księcia Alexandra. — Czysta ciekawość — zapewniła królowa, mimowolnie nieco się czerwieniąc. — Chociaż wiem, że nawet osoba bez twojego oka zdołałaby dostrzec to, co właśnie miałeś na myśli. Teraz to markiz serdecznie się zaśmiał, głaszcząc dłonią swoją kozią bródkę. — Proszę wybaczyć takie bezpośrednie sugestie, ale mój syn właśnie planuje się zaręczyć i chyba udzielił mi się jego młodzieńczy zapał w tych kwestiach. — Moje gratulacje, wierzę, że to cudowna dziewczyna. — O tak, to wcielony anioł, ale niestety jej ojciec, markiz Umberto de Valencia, nie chce nawet słyszeć o małżeństwie — westchnął ze smutkiem don Alfonso. Elsa odnalazła w tłumie markizów don Umberta, który wczoraj na turnieju mocno dał się we znaki księciu Rubenowi. Ten poważny i postawny mimo dojrzałego wieku mężczyzna, już z daleka nie wydawał się duszą towarzystwa. Zagadnięty, odpowiadał uprzejmie, ale sam nie inicjował rozmowy, preferując nad nią przebywanie w niedostępnym dla innych świecie własnych myśli, które, sądząc z jego wyrazu twarzy, nie były najprzyjemniejsze. — Nie wydaje się być osobą łatwą w obyciu — oceniła ostrożnie Elsa, odwracając wzrok od markiza de Valencia. — I niestety nie jest — westchnął don Alfonso. — To znakomity strateg i były wojskowy, więc ma prawdziwie żołnierskie spojrzenie na politykę, co wielokrotnie stawało się przyczyną spięć pomiędzy nami... Zawsze starałem się, by moja funkcja nie wpłynęła na życie moich bliskich, ale niestety w tej bitwie poległem... Ale nie o to wasza wysokość przecież pytała — zreflektował się, nim Elsa zdołała go jakoś podnieść na duchu. — Skoro już tak uparłem się wcześniej na księcia Alexandra, zacznę od niego, chociaż... — zamyślił się, lustrując infanta z lekkim uśmiechem — nie sądzę, by ukrywał coś, czego nie zdołałyby zdradzić do tej pory jego oczy i słowa. — Emocjonalny marzyciel, uwielbiający dźwięk własnego głosu — oceniła Elsa, błyskawicznie znajdując odpowiednie słowa. — Jedno jest pewne, wasza wysokość — nie robi celowo niczego, co mogłoby przeszkadzać innym, gdyż sam nie jest świadom swoich wad — zapewnił szczerze markiz, najwyraźniej wyczuwając w tonie wypowiedzi królowej lekką krytykę. — To wierny wychowanek wszelkich uciech dworu, a do tego ulubieniec swojej matki, królowej Mercedes. Nie można mu jednak odmówić odwagi, honoru czy bystrości umysłu. Elsa jeszcze raz ostrożnie przyjrzała się księciu, który, choć ponownie złapał jej spojrzenie, nie przyczepił się do niego jak rzep, co bez przerwy czynił wczoraj. Zaczęła podejrzewać, że Anna sama domyśliła się tego, co przed chwilą powiedział don Alfonso, i bez ogródek oznajmiła Alexandrowi podczas tańca co myśli o jego zachowaniu wobec królowej Arendelle, którego nieodpowiedniości ten najwyraźniej sam nie był w stanie dostrzec. Musiała przyznać, że tym razem przeczucia księżniczki okazały się równoważne faktom. Anna spojrzała w jej stronę i uśmiechnęła się szeroko, na co Elsa odpowiedziała tym samym. Być może powinna mocniej ufać w zdolności siostry do odczytywania tajemnic ludzkich serc? ''Lub syrenich, ''pomyślała i doszła do wniosku, że sprawa przeczuć Anny jest bardziej skomplikowana, podobnie jak wszystko dookoła. Kiedy uświadomiła sobie, że przybyła do Iberii przedwczoraj, nie potrafiła w to uwierzyć. Niesamowity dynamizm iberyjskiego dworu, niecodzienne osobowości jego mieszkańców oraz wciąż nierozwiązane tajemnice sprawiały, że zdawało jej się, iż spędziła tu przynajmniej tydzień. — A książę Rubén? — zapytała, wyrywając się z rozmyślań. Do końca posiłku zapewne pozostało już niewiele czasu, a któż mógłby wiedzieć więcej o osobliwym infancie więcej, niż ten, kto zna cały dwór od podszewki? — Przyznam, że spodziewałem się, iż to pytanie padnie jako pierwsze — powiedział markiz, wygodniej rozsiadając się na fotelu. — To mężczyzna o znacznie bardziej interesującej osobowości. — Z pewnością bardziej skomplikowanej... — Rozumiem, skąd to podejście. Widziałem, co wydarzyło się wczoraj na uczcie, ale sądzę, że książę Alexander wyjaśnił już tego przyczynę. — Owszem i jestem mu za to bardzo wdzięczna. Wciąż trudno mi jednak uwierzyć w to, że następca tronu tak potężnego kraju naraża życie, walcząc z piratami... — Jak już wspomniałem, to naprawdę wyjątkowy przypadek, którego nikt jeszcze nie zdołał do końca zrozumieć. Tak się złożyło, że jeden książę prawie nim nie jest, a drugi wpasowuje się w jego stereotyp aż do przesady... — stwierdził markiz i zmarszczył brwi, jakby do końca nie wiedział, czy to dobrze, czy też nie. Nagle spojrzał ponad głową Elsy i delikatnie skinął palcem. — Myślę jednak, że co do księcia Rubena, wasza wysokość sama mogłaby go o wiele rzeczy zapytać. Królowa odwróciła się i zobaczyła potężną sylwetkę księcia, który właśnie dawał dyskretny znak służącemu, by nie rozgłaszał wszem i wobec jego przyjścia. Znów wyglądał na bardzo zmęczonego i mocno przytłoczonego przykrymi myślami, a jego spojrzenie biegało niespokojnie po otoczeniu, nie potrafiąc zatrzymać się dłużej na żadnym elemencie. — Myślisz, że odpowie na moje pytania? — zapytała cicho markiza. — Nie obiecuję, wasza wysokość — przyznał szczerze don Alfonso. — Jestem jednak pewien, że w jego słowach o sobie będzie więcej prawdy, niż w opowieściach kogokolwiek z nas. Infant Rubén, choć może jego zachowanie na to nie wskazuje, również lubi rozmawiać. Tylko, w przeciwieństwie do swojego brata, musi mieć o czym — zażartował markiz. — Jej wysokość królowa Mercedes jest wdzięczna za ogromną troskę, jaką wszyscy wobec niej okazali. Jest już absolutnie pewne, że jej życiu, ani życiu jej dziecka nic nie zagraża — ogłosił infant Rubén, podchodząc do stołu i opierając dłonie na oparciu fotela przeznaczonego dla królowej. Nawet nie musiał podnosić głosu, by być wyraźnie słyszanym w całej sali. — Wasza wysokość — zwrócił się do Elsy, zawieszając na niej na moment swoje niepokojące, zagubione spojrzenie. — Królowa prosi cię o wybaczenie, lecz obawiając się o zdrowie przyszłego księcia lub księżniczki Iberii, zdecydowała się przełożyć rozmowy dotyczące królestwa Sverigii. — Płynąc tutaj przygotowałam się na różne scenariusze, zatem jej wysokość nie powinna się o nic obwiniać. Arendelle jest gotowe poczekać, aż wszystko powróci do normy — zapewniła Elsa, niespodziewanie wywołana do tablicy przez znaczące milczenie księcia. Po sali przetoczyły się głosy pełnej ulgi aprobaty. Najwyraźniej wielu markizów obawiało się decyzji królowej Arendelle i jej konsekwencji. — Zgodnie z poleceniem jej wysokości, ja i książę Alexander postaramy się uczynić co w naszej mocy, by czas oczekiwania nie znużył waszej wysokości, księżniczki Anny, ani żadnego gościa z Arendelle — zapewnił infant i usiadł na swoim miejscu. W sali na powrót zrobiło się gwarno. Elsa ponownie obróciła się ku markizowi de Guzmán by omówić zaistniałą sytuację, lecz uprzedził ją głos księcia Rubena: — Wasza wysokość. Nie kryła zaskoczenia tą nagłą chęcią rozmowy z jego strony, które było tym większe, im wyraźniej przypominała sobie szczegóły wczorajszego incydent. Książę pochylił się delikatnie w jej kierunku i chyba oczekiwał, że ona uczyni to samo, zanim zdecyduje się jej powiedzieć to, co zamierzał. Po krótkim namyśle, widząc jego niepokój i mimo wszystko nie chcąc mu dokładać kolejnego powodu do zmartwień, przybliżyła się o kilka centymetrów. — Wasza książęca mość? — Postarała się zabrzmieć najłagodniej, jak potrafiła. — Chciałem poprosić o coś waszą wysokość, lecz zanim to zrobię, przepraszam za to, co wydarzyło się podczas uczty. Elsie trudno było przyzwyczaić się do bezpośredniości następcy tronu, gdyż obnażała ona zagubienie myśli, które królowa zdołałaby poukładać, gdyby tylko ze strony księcia wybrzmiało więcej słów. Przekonała się już jednak, że infant nie był miłośnikiem komplikowania własnych wypowiedzi tylko po to, by pięknie brzmiały. — Muszę przyznać, iż wtedy nie sądziłam, że może istnieć coś na usprawiedliwienie takiego zachowania. Dopiero książę Alexander wytłumaczył mi przyczynę problemów, z jakimi zmaga się wasza książęca mość. Tak naprawdę już kiedy obudziła się dziś rano, cała odraza, jaką w niej wzbudził, zwyczajnie odeszła w niepamięć, pomimo swoich niebagatelnych rozmiarów. Wydało jej się to dziwne, ale po prostu nie potrafiła chować do niego urazy ani za jego czyny, ani słowa, odkąd tylko infant Alexander oznajmił jej prawdę o bolesnej przeszłości swojego starszego brata. Czy sprawiło to głębokie współczucie, budzące się na każdą wzmiankę o cierpieniu, którego sama zaznała niemało, czy też podświadoma wiara w prawdziwość istnienia kontrastu między niesamowicie spokojnym i szczerym księciem Rubenem z ogrodów, a księciem Rubenem z uczty? — Rozumiem, że mój brat powiedział tyle, ile sam wiedział. — Ton głosu infanta był nieprzenikniony. — To tylko część historii, wasza wysokość. — Czy nie zasługuję, by poznać całą prawdę? — zapytała ze szczerą chęcią zrozumienia, chcąc pomóc mu pozbyć się chociaż jednego zmartwienia. Bardzo dobrze pamiętała, jak w jej przypadku skończyło się utrzymywanie za wszelką cenę wszystkiego w sekrecie i odrzucanie pomocnych dłoni. Mimo iż wciąż daleko jej było do odczuwania jakiejkolwiek większej sympatii wobec księcia, to nie potrafiła przejść obojętnie obok chaosu kryjącego się w jego oczach. Skoro i tak miała spędzić tutaj więcej czasu, niż z początku zakładała, mogłaby spróbować do niego dotrzeć. Być może nawet dowiedziałaby się czegoś, co wyjaśniłoby część tajemnic, jakie towarzyszyły okolicznościom jej podróży do Iberii, i udowodniła Annie (i sobie), że jej przeczucia bywają mylące. — Do tego zmierzam. Chciałbym porozmawiać z waszą wysokością w cztery oczy i w nieco bardziej odosobnionym miejscu. Po napiętym tonie jego głosu domyśliła się, iż nie była to historia, którą przez przypadek mógłby usłyszeć każdy, kto akurat przechodziłby obok. Już miała się zgodzić, gdy niespodziewanie stanął za nimi książę Alexander, uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha. — Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam w konspiracji, wasza wysokość. — Szeroki uśmiech infanta jakby odbił się od niewidzialnej, pełnej powagi bańki, w jakiej znalazła się Elsa z Rubenem, i powrócił do niego bez odpowiedzi, co bynajmniej nie zbiło go z tropu. — Zgodnie z prośbą naszej królewskiej matki, byśmy zaopiekowali się waszą wysokością oraz jej siostrą chciałbym na początek zaproponować waszej miłości krótką wizytę w królewskiej hodowli koni. Elsa już otworzyła usta, by poprosić o czas na zastanowienie się, ale książę ją uprzedził, mówiąc: — Księżniczka Anna już się zgodziła. — W takim razie chyba nie mam wyjścia — odpowiedziała powoli i uprzejmie, porzucając chęć przekonywania księcia, że woli porozmawiać z jego starszym bratem, gdyż i tak prawdopodobnie na nic by się to nie zdało. — W takim razie czy moglibyśmy porozmawiać wieczorem, wasza wysokość? — zapytał po chwili książę Rubén, gdy infant Alexander wrócił na swoje miejsce. — Wasza książęca mość nie wybiera się z nami? — Niestety nie. Muszę zająć się korespondencją królowej, skoro mój brat już wybrał dla siebie inne zadanie... — Książę wstał i zasunął krzesło. — Postaram się skontaktować się z waszą książęcą mością zaraz po powrocie. — Elsa zrozumiała, że dobrze postąpiła; sztorm w oczach następcy tronu powoli cichnął. — Bardzo dziękuję za wyrozumiałość, wasza wysokość — powiedział poważnie infant i pożegnał się z ukłonem. — Tak jak mówiłem, nasi książęta jakby z dwóch matek rodzeni — podsumował wesołym szeptem markiz de Guzmán, usłyszawszy ciche westchnienie Elsy. * — (niem.) Stark, szybciej, szybciej! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach